Naruto's FiveTailed friend
by AliKat89
Summary: Naruto's best friend is the container of the fivetailed dog demon. What will life have in store for the two vessels? Will the village of Konoha be able to handle having tow demon vessels with big dreams? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1, True Friends

**True Friends**

"Naruto, you're not about to be an idiot are you?" Asked a twelve year old girl who had gray eyes and blonde hair, her eyes twinkled with humor. Her hair was braided back and reached the middle of her back. Bangs covered her forehead and almost reached her eyes. She had a slight smile on her face as she looked at her friend who was going to use the old eraser trick in order to prank their new jonin teacher.

"Kaori, I don't know what you mean." Naruto said as he smiled at his friend. He had yellow hair and deep blue eyes. The remarkable thing about him was that he had three marks upon his cheeks that resembled whiskers.

"Like hell you don't, Naruto. I really don't think that you should even try to prank our new teacher." She said as she slightly scolded him. He didn't listen as he placed the finished putting the eraser in the top of the door frame.

"Our new teacher is going to be an elite jonin; he won't fall for some stupid prank." Said a boy sitting behind a desk, he had dark eyes that appeared to be black. His hair was dark as well and his unique hair style seemed to resemble a cockatoo.

"Sasukes right, Naruto." Said a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes, she also was the proud owner of a huge forehead. Her hair was equally as long as Kaori's, but she styled it loose.

All conversation was cut short when the door opened and a head was introduced to an eraser.

"Ha, ha, he fell for it. That's what you get for being late sensei." Naruto laughed as he pointed his finger at their new teacher. All the other genin just sweat dropped as they waited for their new teacher to say something.

"Well my first impression of you all is," he paused as he stroked his chin in thought, "that I hate you."

////Five minutes later. ///////

"Why don't we start off by introducing ourselves." Said the jonin as he leaned against the rail on the roof, examining his students.

"Sensei, maybe you could introduce yourself first, show us what you mean." Sakura said as she raised her hand to get her teachers attention.

"Well okay, my name is Kakashi Hatake. As for my likes and dislikes, well I don't feel like telling you. My dreams for the future, never really thought about it and I do have a few hobbies." He finished with a smile on his face; at least he appeared to be smiling.

"That was pointless; all we learned was his name." Sakura whispered to Naruto, who only nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay you on the end, with the pink hair." Kakashi said as he pointed at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno; I like well the person I like." She paused as she started giggling, "And I dislike, Naruto." She exclaimed rather loudly, "My dream for the future," She giggled even more, "my hobbies are…" if it was possible she started giggling even more.

'_Great a fangirl, girls her age do have the tendency to care more about boys, than about training.' _Kakashi though, as he motioned for Naruto to start introducing himself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like eating ramen with Iruka-sensei and Kaori, I dislike having to wait the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, my hobbies include trying and comparing different types of ramen, and my dream is to become the strongest Hokage, ever so that the villages will stop hating me and see that I'm worth something." Naruto said in a loud voice.

'_He certainly is interesting, even if he is a bit of a loudmouth.' _Kakashi said as he motioned for Kaori to introduce herself.

"My name is Kaori Shimizu, I like training and being with Naruto and Iruka-sensei, I dislike people who judge others before they get to know them, my hobbies are reading and bailing Naruto out of trouble whenever he does one of his pranks, and well no one needs to know my dream for the future." She said in a quiet and controlled voice.

'_Well not what I was expecting, but she seems to the most normal so far.' _Kakashi thought as he motioned for Sasuke to start.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like many things, and I dislike most things, I don't have hobbies, I don't have a dream it is more of an ambition to kill a certain man." Sasuke said in a cold voice that gave some the goose bumps.

'_Well I can't say that I didn't see that coming.' _Kakashi thought as he frowned slightly.

'_Sasuke is so hot!'_ Sakura thought as she blushed and held her hands over her chest in admiration.

'_Kill? I sure hope he doesn't mean me.'_ Naruto thought as he remembered the accidental kiss that happened in class a few days before.

'_Well great an idiot who is sold on the idea of revenge. This is just… so damn bothersome.' _Kaori thought as she rolled her eyes at Sasuke's little speech.

"Alright, you four all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going t begin a mission starting tomorrow." Kakashi said breaking the silence that Sasuke's declaration had created.

"What kind of mission, sir?!" Naruto saluted Kakashi as he spoke earning a hard pinch in the arm from Kaori.

"First we're going to do something that we five can do." Kakashi said staring straight ahead.

"What, what, what, what is it?" Naruto asked as he started leaning forward.

"Survival training." Kakashi said simply.

"Survival training?" Naruto asked as his expression turned to one of confusion.

"Why are we going to train when it's a mission?" Sakura asked. "We had plenty of training at the academy."

"This is no ordinary training." Kakashi said as he raised his voice slightly.

"Then, then what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked as he raised his left hand and waved it. Kakashi just started laughing as soon as Naruto finished speaking.

"Hey, what's so funny sensei?" Sakura asked as she wrapped her arms around her legs and leaned forward ever so slightly.

"Well, if I say this I'm sure you four are going to be surprised." He paused as he looked at the confusion on all four faces, "Out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy." He would have gone on to say more, but he was cut off.

"You what you're saying is that the survival training is really just a test to see whether or not we go back to the academy." Kaori said as she looked at Kakashi with just a hint of annoyance. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto faced dropped at this.

"See you four are surprised, although I must say that I didn't count on anyone realizing the true meaning of this test without my telling." Kakashi said as he quickly reexamined Kaori.

"Well I must say that although I'm not a genius, I am no idiot. Plus it's just the demon in me that figured out the meaning." She said Kakashi narrowed his eyes as she finished speaking.

'_She is aware that she has the five-tailed dog sealed inside of her. I know that Naruto is aware of the nine-tailed fox being in him, because of Mizuki. How did she find out?' _He thought as he remembered events.

_**Flashback**_

"_Lord Hokage, what is the meaning of this gathering?" A ninja in the back spoke, as the meeting was called to begin._

"_Everyone remembers the sealing of the nine-tails inside of young Naruto Uzumaki, which happened just four months ago." The Hokage said as he looked at the crowd of ninja, at the looks he received he decided to continue. "A village was recently plagued by the five-tailed dog demon, the heard that we are raising the demon vessel here, so they sent their vessel to us. I do not know exactly which village sent it; all I know is that we have been charged with the care of young Kaori Shimizu. The same law applies; no one is to speak of her 'special guest'." Voices of objection came, and the meeting lasted long into the night._

_**End Flashback**_

'_It leaves me to wonder, what will tomorrow bring as I test the last Uchiha and two demon vessels.' _Kakashi thought as he gave his team the last warning.

"Just make sure to skip breakfast, otherwise you'll throw up." He said as he left his team to go about their business.

"Well, I plan on eating breakfast tomorrow about you?" Kaori said to Naruto as she stood up and faced her friend.

"Kaori, he just said not to eat breakfast." Naruto replied as he shook his head at his friend.

"He never made it an order, besides if we don't eat we won't be at full strength when we take his test. Also I don't like the tone of voice he had when he told us that we shouldn't eat." She said as she started walking with Naruto at her heel.

"That makes sense!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up in excitement.

"Naruto, tell me what is bugging you. You haven't been the same since the day when you failed graduation." Kaori said as she stopped and faced her dear friend.

"I don't think I should tell you." Naruto said as he started walking with his head held down.

"Naruto, I've been your friend ever since we were toddlers. I think that you can trust me with just about anything." She said as she placed her arm on his shoulder, halting him in his steps.

"Mizuki-sensei tricked me into stealing the forbidden scroll, Iruka-sensei came and tried to bring me back, and there was a fight. I found out that I'm the container of the nine-tailed fox demon." He said as he went into further details, when he was finished Kaori just started laughing.

"Naruto, don't worry. I never wanted to tell you, but I am the container for Houkou, the Five-Tailed Dog Demon. The second most powerful of all the great tailed beasts." She paused and looked at him.

"Are you serious?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto, you know how much I hate liars. Besides would I really lie to my best friend?" She looked him in the eye and gave a huge smile, which he gladly matched.

"Nope, you wouldn't." Naruto said in a happy voice.

"Well that means that we can just be freaks with fury friends, together." She said as she grabbed his hand and took him to the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

_Well here is the new story that has been in my mind for awhile. This first chapter wasn't that great, but they will get better as the story continues. Review and tell me what you think, 10 reviews equals an update._

_Thanks,_

_AliKat89_


	2. Chapter 2, The Test

**The Test**

**Kaori Mindscape**

"_I wonder what kind of test it will be tomorrow." Kaori thought as she walked down the roads of her mind._

"_**Hello, pup." **__The voice of Houkou reached her ears as she looked up into his eyes. She could vaguely make out the constant motion of his five tails from behind him._

"_Question. If the nine tailed fox is the strongest of all the beasts, then shouldn't the eight tailed snake be the second strongest?" Kaori asked as she remembered part of the conversation she had had with Naruto earlier that day._

"_**You insolent little girl. You dare question my power!" **__The great five tailed dog demon yelled as all five of the tails slammed against the prison bars with extreme force. Kaori could feel the vibration in her very bones as she focused on keeping herself calm._

"_Just wondering." Kaori stated as she let herself inwardly smile, she after all this time knew just how to push Houkou's buttons. _

"_**The tails of a demon mean nothing, the eight tailed snake was originally the weakest among us. That is until he found a way to increase his power through a seemingly human weapon, a sword. He for awhile took my place as the second strongest, but when he fought with the King of the demons, the great Nine tailed Fox, he was separated from his sword and his knew found power. I have answered your question now tell me why you are here." **__The demon regarded her with interest. He could remember the first time she stumbled upon him in the very depth of her mind. She had been for years old at the time; she was beat up badly from a group of older children making fun of her unique grey eye color. Ever since that day he had trained her in the use of the elements as well as his chakra. Fire, Earth, Lightening, Air and water, they were important for her to know because each one of his tails represents an element. The girl had learned quickly and even took the time to train herself better in weapon and Taijutsu. He was lucky, is vessel was strong even without his power. With his power she would be a force to behold, he doubted that even the Fox could make such a claim._

"_I was just thinking on how I should approach the test; we're going to have tomorrow. I didn't even realize where I was." She stated as she looked him in the eyes daring him to insult her for being human. They over the years had come to a weird understanding; one could say it was a twisted sort of friendship. Much of their knowing each other included constant insulting and it was something that she looked forward to, at least until she met the person who was truly her best friend. "I have to find a way for both me and Naruto to pass our test." She explained further as she once again started thinking, it would be easier if she only knew what type of test it was going to be._

"_**Get some rest, pup. You can do nothing if you are asleep on your feet."**__ Houkou said as he narrowed his eyes slightly at the girl. He rarely called her by her name; if he wasn't insulting her he didn't even mention that fact that she was human. As long as she could remember he had always referred to her as "Pup."._

_She just nodded as she left this part of her mind and allowed for herself to sleep the night away._

**Exit Kaori's Mindscape**

It was early morning, the sun hadn't even passed over the sky, yet four fresh young hopefuls all met in a training area. At that area they waited until the sun rose and warmed everything with its rays. They had stood together for the first hour, and then one sat. Naruto was the first one to sit on the ground and he almost immediately started to doze off. Half an hour later he was joined as Sakura sat down her right shoulder brushing his left as she too started to doze. An hour later when their jonin-sensei arrived he found Sakura and Naruto just as they were with Sasuke and Kaori awake but leaning against them as well.

Naruto and Kaori were back to back, and so were Sasuke and Sakura. It was a cute picture and he was almost against breaking up the picture, almost.

"Yo." He said simply as he watched the four preteens jump up and face him with annoyance clearly shown on all their faces.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled as they pointed at him. Kaori gave him a glare that sent chills down his spine and Sasuke well he just looked indifferent. He let out a shaky laugh and rubbed the back of his head as he observed them all.

"Well you see a black cat crossed my path, so…" He never finished as he saw the looks of death pass over their features he just closed his eyes and coughed as he stood up straight.

"Let's move on…" He said as he lowered his hand and moved over to three logs that the four had earlier seen sticking out of the ground. He set an alarm clock on the middle log pushed the button and then held out a set of bells.

"Alright alarm set for 12 pm. Today's mission is to get one of these two bells from me. Whoever can't, will have no lunch." He said and would have gone on if he wasn't interrupted.

"What?" called out Sakura, as she glared daggers at Kakashi.

"I'm going to tie you there, and then eat lunch right in front of you." He said a moment after Sakura's outburst. Sakura and Sasuke grumbled as they felt their stomachs in hunger. Naruto looked slightly upset and Kaori just started at him in amusement.

'_So that's why he said…' _Sasuke thought.

'…_don't eat breakfast.' _Sakura finished her though as she wallowed in self pity for a brief moment.

"But wait, why are there only two bells?" Sakura asked as she pulled herself out of her wallowing and voiced her puzzlement.

"Since there's only two, at least two of you will have to be tied to a log." Kakashi said in a warm eye as he smiled, well at least it looked like he smiled. The mask hid his features so one could only tell by the way his eye crinkled, "Those people will fail since they failed to complete the mission." Kakashi went on to say. Those people will go back to the academy. It might be two of you, or all four. You can use your shuriken. You won't be able to get one unless you come at me with the intent of killing me." He then grabbed the bells tightly in his hand and stopped smiling.

"But that's too dangerous sensei." Sakura said as she looked at him with concern.

"He is a jonin, Sakura. I doubt that any of us can really cause him any harm." Kaori said as she looked at Kakashi like she was trying to solve a difficult puzzle.

"But he couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser." Naruto added as he snickered lightly.

"In society those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score. We're going to start when I say." He paused for a moment when he thought he saw Naruto running for him, but he watched in slight surprise as Kaori grabbed his arm and shook her head. Naruto calmed down immediately, as he glared a whole straight through Kakashi.

"We're going to start, now!" Kakashi yelled as the four of them jumped away and started hiding.

"_**The true meaning of this test, do you know it?" **_Came the voice of Houkou from the back of Kaori's mind she almost fell out of her tree in surprise. He never bothered her during the early day.

"_What do you mean?"_ She questioned as she found a better foot holding. She concentrated and then found herself looking to his eyes. He regarded her carefully before letting out a huge canine smile.

"_**If only my vessel was smarter when it came to understanding the underneath."**_ Houkou paused waiting for her to insult him back for making the crack about her intelligence, he was only slightly surprised to see her stare at him with a small look of annoyance.

"_Are you going to share the true meaning of this test, or are you just trying to waste my time and fail me on purpose." _Kaori said as she pushed his buttons. She knew how much he wanted her to be strong; he wouldn't allow her to fail that would be a sign of weakness. She waited knowing that he would reply in just a few moments.

"_**You mortals are weak on your own. Only when you work in a team, are you able to amount to something. This test can only be passed when you and your friends work together. You and your blonde haired friend can work together, but you will need to get the other two to join in. That jonin is above your level, at least the level that I won't you to show. Stay away from water, lightening, air attacks. Stick to earth and fire, those are seen more in this area so no one will question you knowledge. Hold back on the weapons as well, stick to shuriken and kunai as well. Taijutsu is okay just holding back a little like you did back at the academy. Now leave a demon to his rest." **_As Houkou finished Kaori found herself fully awake and pushed out of her mind. She looked down and then saw that Naruto was about to confront Kakashi.

"Idiot." She didn't even realize that she said it aloud as she watched Naruto be Naruto. She prepared herself to interfere should Naruto get into any trouble.

////////////////On the field. ///////////////////////

'_Well everyone is hiding nicely.' _Kakashi thought before he looked up and say Naruto standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. _'Or maybe not.'_ He finished his thought with an inner sigh.

"Let's have a match fair and square." Naruto said loudly and he inwardly chuckled madly.

'_That idiot.' _Sasuke thought from his branch as he watched Naruto and Kakashi.

"Hey, aren't you a little weird compared to the rest?" Kakashi asked as he examined the young blonde boy in front of him.

"The only thing weird here is your hairstyle, you one-eyed scarecrow!" Naruto yelled loudly, not liking being compared to other people who weren't hated by the rest of the village. He charged at Kakashi only to pull back when he saw him reach into his hip pouch.

"Ninja fighting lesson number one Taijutsu, I'll teach you that one first." Kakashi said not really even paying Naruto any mind. Naruto watched nervously wondering why Kakashi was about to pull out a weapon when he said that he was going to teach Naruto taijutsu. He almost face faltered when he saw Kakashi pull out a perverted book.

"What's the matter? Come and get me." Kakashi said when he saw Naruto's confused look.

"But, why did you take out that book?" Naruto asked as he carefully watched his sensei just incase there was some kind of trap.

"Why? Well, I got curious as to how the story is going to develop. Don't worry about it. It's the same whether I read this or not." Kakashi said as he started to read his book. He inwardly sighed again as he watched Naruto's features change from that of confusion to those of anger.

"I'm going to pound you!" Naruto yelled as he ran at Kakashi with his fist ready. Kakashi blocked the punch, and then ducked under the roundhouse kick. Then he appeared behind Naruto when Naruto went to punch him again, no one even saw him move.

"Huh?" Naruto said in confusion we he didn't see Kakashi anywhere near where he had been a moment before.

"A ninja should not let the enemy get behind him multiple times, idiot." Kakashi said as he crouched behind Naruto with his fingers in a tiger seal while holding his book closed carefully.

'_A tiger seal? Is he going to use a high ninjutsu against Naruto?' _Sakura thought as she watched from her spot under a bush close to where the fighting was going on.

'_That seal is for… fire elements. That teacher isn't going to run around?' _Sasuke thought as he started to watch the fight with some real interest.

"Naruto, run! You're going to die!" Sakura yelled with concern as she looked at the poor blonde.

"You're too late." Kakashi said as he readied himself, "Hidden Village of Konoha's secret taijutsu master art…. A Thousand Years of Pain!" Kakashi almost connect and Naruto looked on with worry before, Kakashi pulled back and watched as Kaori's well aimed kick did damage to the ground where he had been standing.

"That was some taijutsu move you were about to use, a strong pock in the butt. Wow, I am so impressed." Kaori said as she tried to push as much sarcasm as she could into every word. Her only hope was that Sasuke and Sakura would catch on to the meaning of this test before time ran out. She knew that there would otherwise be no way of convincing them. She looked at Kakashi and examined him, just as he examined her.

"Nice timing." Naruto said as he started laughing and rubbed the back of his head nervously. He then lowered his head and smiled at Kaori who only nodded. Kakashi noticed something flash in both of there faces before they turned toward him in fighting stances. Naruto ran at him sticking close to the ground, he could see Naruto going for a leg sweep. He jumped over Naruto and watched as Kaori who was already in the air aimed a kick right for his face. He caught the kick and his eye widened in surprise when he felt the force behind it. He watched as she turned herself around pulled her leg out of his grasp and then aimed another kick that he was barely able to dodge. When they landed they were in separate spots. Kaori started doing hand seals, and again Kakashi's eye widened as he saw the tiger sign.

"Fire Element, Great Fire Dragon!" Kaori yelled out as she raised her to clasped hands and exhaled the breath she had pulled in. A huge fire blast in the shape of a dragon came out and went straight for Kakashi; it seemed to have fit him. However when the smoke cleared it revealed a small pile of ash.

"Substitution." Kaori said as she looked around the area and tried to find Kakashi. She looked at Naruto who was behind her, they both nodded and Kaori left the area. Naruto started to as well. He stopped when he saw a bell by the trunk of a tree.

"He must have been in a hurry from Kaori's attack, to have dropped a bell." Naruto said in glee as he went to grab the bell, when he was about to grab it the track went of and a rope coiled tightly around his leg pulling him into the air.

"Don't fall for obvious traps, stupid. Ninja need to think beyond the normal." Kakashi said lazily as he grabbed the bell from the ground and put it back on his belt next to its partner.

"I already know that!" Naruto yelled as he looked down at Kakashi angrily.

"I'm telling this to you because you don't get it. You think you get it, but thinking you get it isn't the same thing as actually getting it, get it?" Kakashi lectured as he looked at the angry Naruto. Sasuke took his chance and threw his shuriken at what he thought was an unaware Kakashi. When the shuriken hit Kakashi started to fall to the ground only to turn into a log. Sasuke moved from his position knowing that he had fallen into a trap. Sakura stared moving as well hoping to be able to find Sasuke and team up with him. Kaori just stayed in her spot knowing that she would have to wait just a little longer for her shot at passing.

Sakura stopped running when she looked and saw Kakashi. She sighed to herself when he didn't move and it appeared that he had no idea she was there.

"Sakura, behind you." A voice came from right behind her and she flinched and turned around quickly. A yell was heard from the surrounding area as Sakura was put under a simple genjutsu that was a little harsh. She saw her crush, Sasuke, dieing from blood lose while resembling a pin cushion with a dozen kunai upon his body. She almost immediately fainted at the sight. Kakashi laughed silently to himself and realized that he probably went to far, when he saw Sakura hit the ground. Kaori who had seen the same thing laughed as she and Houkou made fun.

"Ninja fighting lesson number two, genjutsu. Sakura easily fell for it." Kakashi said as he landed silently on the ground and once again started to read his book. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and addressed the man standing a few feet behind him.

"I'm not the same as them." Sasuke said not bothering to turn around or address in sensei in a respectful tone.

"Say that kind of stuff after you get a bell, Sasuke." Kakashi said as he pushed away from the tree he had been leaning against and walked a few steps towards the revengeful preteen. It was then that Sasuke turned around to face him. Sasuke let loose a series of kunai and shuriken and Kakashi quickly dodged.

"Such obvious attacks are useless." As soon as Kakashi had said this Sasuke let a lone kunai fly to a rope. Kakashi saw the trap and dodged to the side as an array of kunai hit the try behind where he had been standing a mere moment before. As he was still moving Sasuke appeared behind him aiming a kick, Kakashi blocked the kick and noted that Kaori's had held three times the force. He was able to grab Sasuke's leg, but moments later when he held both of Sasuke's leg he had to push the boy away when his fingers brushed a bell. They stood again in the same placed they had started out.

"Well, I will admit that you are different from those other three." Kakashi said, and as soon as he was done talking Sasuke started doing seals at an impressive speed for a twelve year old.

"Fire Element, Grand Fire Ball!" Sasuke called out as he raised his hand and released the breath had had brought in. The spot where Kakashi had been standing was soon revealed to be empty when the fire died away. Sasuke started checking the area looking for Kakashi, he looked almost frantic.

"Below you." Kakashi called out to the frantic Uchiha as his hand appeared from the ground and grabbed Sasuke's ankle, "Earth Element, Earth Decapitation." Kakashi's voice rang as Sasuke was pulled below the earth. A few minutes later Sakura came and saw only the head of Sasuke above the ground, and after having the genjutsu put on her only moments earlier, she fainted leaving Sasuke with a sweat drop as he started trying to pull his way out.

"Ninja fighting lesson number three, ninjutsu." Kakashi said from his branch as he then started heading off to join Naruto.

"Well Sasuke, how's the weather down there." Kaori said as she kneed down and woke Sakura up. She looked over and saw a glare coming her way, as Sasuke once again tried to dig himself up.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out as she went to him and stopped a foot away. She paused as she grabbed her head, clearly she was in dreamland. Kaori passed her and kneeled down right in front of Sasuke.

"Lean her head and pull your neck back." Kaori instructed as she put her hand in the upturned ground near Sasuke were it was lose and grabbed the collar of his shirt. She bunched it in her hands and then lifted and pulled Sasuke out of the ground. Sasuke and Sakura both had wide eyes as Kaori lifted him so his feet weren't touching the ground and then took two steps back before putting him down again. They would have said something to one another, but before anything could be said an alarm went off in the distance. They all looked down in defeat as they headed to the logs. When they arrived they saw Naruto already tied up, there was a blur and then Sakura was tied up to a log as well. Kaori and Sasuke went and sat next to the poor souls tied up to the logs. The sounds from Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs were really impressive.

"Oh, you guys sound really hungry. By the way, something about this training. Well maybe I should put it that you don't need to go back to the academy." Everyone started to celebrate wondering as to how they could have passed, "You should all just quit being ninja." Kakashi finished as he looked each of them in the eye. The celebrating quickly died down.

"Quit being ninja? What do you mean? Sure, sure, we weren't able to get the bells but why do we have to quit?" Naruto said rather loudly as he stared at Kakashi with confusion.

"It means that you all are brats who don't deserve to be ninjas." Kakashi said simply. When that was said Sasuke lost his cool and attacked Kakashi, who just grabbed Sasuke and forced his face to meet the ground, "That's why you're brats. Are you guys disrespecting what it means to be ninja? Why do you think we're training in team?" Kakashi questioned, he was about to go on but he was kindly interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned from her log as she looked at Sasuke with worry.

"Meaning, that you guys haven't grasped the true meaning of this test." Kakashi said as he relaxed himself slightly while practically sitting on the pined Sasuke.

"Teamwork, this test was all about teamwork." Kaori said as she looked Kakashi in the eye. The other three genin looked at her in surprise, she just stared right ahead and ignored them.

"Yes, teamwork is the whole meaning behind this test. There was a reason as to why genin are put in three man teams. Well, you guys were put in a four man team, but ignore that. If you had come at me together you might've gotten the bells." Kakashi said as he turned his attention to the quite Kaori.

"Why is it about teamwork if there are only two bells? Even if we had worked together, two of us would have been left out. That just leads to bickering, not to teamwork." Sakura questioned as she tried to think through everything.

"Of course. The test is designed to make you fight amongst yourselves. The goal was to see who would under these circumstances sacrifice their own interests and work as a team. Yet you guys… Kaori!" Kakashi called and she looked at him with just a hint of annoyance.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." Her tone was two sweet and everyone could almost physically feel the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"You helped Naruto, but did you help either Sakura or Sasuke even though you were near their area the whole time?" He questioned.

"I saw no need to interfere with any sort of fight when I realized that at most you were trying humiliate us. I did pull Sasuke out of the ground and wake Sakura when she fainted for the second time." Kaori answered as she focused on calming down and not letting her emotions get the better of her.

"Missions are completed in teams. It's true that advanced individual talents are important to a ninja, but what is more valued is teamwork. Selfish actions that harm teamwork bring danger to your teammates, and that can get them killed. For example, Kaori, kill Sakura, or Sasuke dies." He paused and waited for a reaction and he got a look of surprise from Naruto, a look of fear from Sakura, he could almost feel a tremble from Sasuke, but Kaori had no outward reaction, "That's what can happen. Not only is a hostage taken, but you are forced to make impossible choices before you die. The missions are all life-risking jobs." Kakashi said as he removed his kunai from near Sasuke's neck and stood up as he started to walk away.

"Look at this, all these name carved into this stone, these are ninjas of the village that are called heroes. This is a memorial and my best friend's name is carved here. This is a memorial for heroes who died while serving." Kakashi paused to let everything he said sink in, he could feel the moods of them all sink, "I'll give you all one final chance. But after lunch it will be an even tougher battle for the bells. Those who want to challenge can eat lunch, but don't feed Sakura or Naruto. Naruto is being punished for trying to eat by himself and Sakura is the only one who didn't confront me in a fight. If you feed one of them, you will be failed immediately. Here, I am the rules. Got that?" With that being said Kakashi disappeared into the trees. Sasuke and Kaori grabbed there food container and opened it.

"Here Sakura, what part do you want?" Kaori asked as walked over to the pink haired girl.

"You can't feed me, you'll fail." Sakura stammered as she stared wide eyed at Kaori.

"We will all need to work together after lunch; it makes sense that we should all have something to eat." Sasuke said as he then looked towards Naruto. Sasuke started to feed Naruto and Kaori started to feed Sakura, but there was a huge cloud of smoke and Kakashi appeared.

"You guys. Disobeying the rules, uh? You must be prepared to pay then." Kakashi said as he then stood up and started doing seals. The sky turned dark as storm clouds appeared, Kaori just sweat dropped when Houkou told her that it was just a clever genjutsu.

"Anything you have to say for yourselves?" Kakashi asked as the ground started to shack and lightening colored the sky briefly.

"But…" Naruto began in a quaking voice as he struggled for words.

"Huh?" Kakashi questioned.

"But, but, but, Sensei you say it. That's why they…" Naruto stopped as he was at a loss for words.

"We are a four-man team, right?" Sasuke asked as he met Naruto's eye.

"That's right; the four of us are one." Sakura said as she gathered her courage and stopped shaking.

"You four are one?" Kakashi questioned as he started walking forward.

"That is what was said, isn't it?" Kaori added as she carefully watched Kakashi's approach.

"You pass!" Kakashi said happily as he lowered himself to their eye level and smiled.

"Pass? Why?" Sakura asked in her shock.

"You guys are the first. The others up until now were idiots who did whatever I said. A ninja must read underneath the underneath. In the ninja world those who do not follow the rules are called trash. But you know those who do not take care of their friends are worse than trash. This test is over, you all pass." Kakashi said with a smile, "Team 7 starts its missions tomorrow."

"Yes!" Sakura yelled from her log.

"Yay, yay! I'm a ninja!" Naruto yelled from his. Kaori just smiled as she thanked Houkou for his help. Sasuke smirked as he watched everything unfold.

"Let's go." Kakashi said as he turned and started to leave the training ground. Sasuke and Kaori followed after, within moments and Kaori tried to hold in her laughter.

"Hey, what about us?!" Sakura yelled at their retreating backs.

"I just knew it would end this way!" Naruto yelled as he started kicking and tried to loosen the robes around him. It wasn't until later that Kaori came and untied them, as soon as they were untied Kaori ran as they made their anger known.

_Well, how was that? I received a private message saying that I need to add more detail, is that enough. Please review and tell me what you think. I kind of changed parts of Kaori's personality, so some things may change. _

_  
Thanks, _

_AliKat89_


End file.
